Enough
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad's relationship is falling apart? Will she say enough or will she continue to take it? One-shot!


**Sonny's Point of View**

_I smiled as I walked hand in hand with my new boyfriend. Yes I know what you are thinking, Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes has a boyfriend. Well, it isn't just any boyfriend, it was Chad Dylan Cooper. It only took him two years to ask me out, but he finally did it. I looked over in his eyes, perfectly content with this moment. I must have had a dreamy look on my face because his chuckle startled me out of it._

"_What are you laughing at, Cooper?" I playfully joked with him. He just shrugged it off and continued to walk. I shook my head at his antics and ran to catch up with him._

That was one of the last times I remember being truly happy. Chad and I eventually did get married as everyone expected. But like all love, it began to fall apart. Everyone who thought we would be the perfect couple could now see that we aren't destined to be together. We fought day and night about everything. You see Chad didn't want me to work anymore after our kids. Yes, we had three kids, David 13, Kathryn 15, and Carrie 11. Believe me; if you haven't met them, you wouldn't want to. They were the most disrespectful kids I have ever met. Chad seems to think that it was all my fault. He believes that me going back to work caused the discipline problems.

"Sonny, where the fuck are the kids?" Chad screamed in the hallway. I sighed, knowing that this would ultimately lead into another argument.

"They are across the road, in the barn." I hollered back. To be honest, I was absolutely terrified of Chad. He was a 6 foot tall, body builder. Turns out, when Chad was little, his father would ask him to 'help' him 'work' outside, but in reality, he abused him.

"Why are they over there?" He screamed, looking out our bedroom window. He nearly ripped off the curtains as he saw the smoke coming out of the barn. I knew what they were doing, but I would rather them being here smoking than somewhere else. I mean, would I want them to smoke? Never. Am I glad I could watch them here and not worry about them getting in trouble or hurt? Yes.

"They are fine." I emphasized, trying to get him to go cool down before talking to him.

"What do you mean they are fine? They are across the road, smoking, probably weed, and you say they are fine!" He fumed, face red with anger. I was terrified to be standing in front of him right now. I thought he would go as far as to hit me. "This is why you don't need to fucking work." He shouted in my face. I winced slightly in fear. Standing up to him was no option.

"I need to work because you don't leave enough money for us to even eat most of the time. Last week you left us with fifteen dollars, Chad. Fifteen fucking dollars." I screamed. I knew this was probably a bad idea, but I didn't care.

"Well, you have a job now, you can fend for yourself." He screamed back. "I'm going outside." He muttered before slamming the front door. I watched him walk towards the garage. I thought he would just go in there to work on his bike, so I went to go cook dinner.

"Mom, what the hell is wrong with Dad?" Kathryn came running in. I looked at her confused as to what she meant. I looked at her face and noticed the indentation of Chad's ring. In case you are wondering why she didn't cry, she doesn't cry. I think she has cried twice since her tenth birthday. When she was 14, she dislocated her elbow, and then laughed about it.

"What did he do?" I asked through clenched teeth. I walked over to her and noticed that her hair was a mess. "Where is David?" I asked. I looked around her, hoping to catch sight of him.

"He is still over in the barn with Dad." She said her eyes widened in realization. "If he hurts him or Carrie, I swear I will fucking kill him." I knew her protective side was kicking in.

"Watch your mouth." I told her. I knew that him hitting the children was too far. "Look, just go upstairs and pack things for everyone." I told her as I waited for them to come in. Leaving at night would probably be best because he wouldn't catch me. I knew he would be tired seeing as he just got back today. I figured that Kathryn wouldn't say anything because she knew what would happen.

About an hour later, the others came stumbling in. "What's for supper?" Chad asked as I took the lasagna out of the oven. I fixed him his tray and went to sit it in front of him.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as I went to go make more plates. I placed all of them on the counter as Chad called for the kids. "What do you want to drink?" I asked them all. Yes, I know they are old enough to make a drink for themselves, but I was considered a servant in the house.

"Same as always." Chad snapped. I knew that waiting for him to fall asleep would be hell. I wasn't about to stay there, while he continued to beat on the children.

Dinner was awkward. No one said a word and I could tell Kathryn was ready to explode. I thanked her with my eyes for not going off. She knew that this was possibly the only chance she has at trying to get out of here.

"I'm going to take a shower." Chad abruptly got up. He walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Let's go." I said quietly before going to get the bags. I saw the relief in each of my children's faces. I guess sometimes you just have to say enough. You have to let go of someone you thought you knew and move on with your life. You have to protect the people you love.

**************************************************************************How was it? Did you like it? I need help with a romancy one-shot idea. It can be any category in disney and/or nick. Review and tell me your ideas :-)**


End file.
